


shards

by RabbitBeanie (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, i made something though thats okaay., just this is a rambley mess, this is so bad oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RabbitBeanie
Summary: the world is big and bigger and no one knows when it will end





	

the world is big and bigger and no one knows when it will end and yet we keep going and going and going and going

and on and on and on

and you expect me to know what will happen what will become of me 

and i run run run stop run run

keep going stop no keep going now land land

sky sky the glory of the sky

no i’m not supposed to stop stop stop

“STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP-”

quiet quiet quiet quiet quiet

time what is it time what is it time what is it time what is it time

time time time no stop stop time stop the time reverse reverse

the flame the flame the sky again stop no stop

we don’t deserve the sky no no no stop stop stop

legs i can’t run without legs i can’t see with out eyes no no eyes i need eyes

i can't hear right i can’t speak how are we speaking

arms arms arms how do i make these arms and break

_break break break fix fix fix_

_melt melt melt form form form_

“FORM FORM I WANT FORM LEGS EYES FORM FORM”

please quiet down stop stop stop i need to speak 

i can’t speak why am i making noise that’s not speaking stop stop

_no_

**Author's Note:**

> i made this in one take i'm sorry


End file.
